Une ère nouvelle
by Sojiro
Summary: Le destin du monde se joue en cette heure. Mais il semblerais que le danger vienne de là où on ne l'attend pas. One-Shot.
1. Une ère nouvelle

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K.Rowling. A part certains personnages qui sont miens.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **voilà une petite histoire qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un moment, donc je la mets en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. et pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic, je suis désolé du retard mais ej sais comment clore mon chapitre 7 mais il devrai être la la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Une ère nouvelle **

En cette soirée du quinzième jour de juin 1998, le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel de Poudlard. C'était l'une des journées les plus magnifiques de ce mois. Les élèves avaient terminé leurs examens. Et ils auraient pu en profiter si ce soir n'avait pas été crucial.

Crucial mais pourquoi ? Tout simplement car le destin du monde sorcier se jouait en cette heure. L'herbe du parc du château d'habitude si verte et soyeuse, n'était qu'à présent que terne et rouge. Rouge du sang des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Depuis plus d'une heure et demi, les combats faisaient rage. Laissant s'affronter les défenseurs des ténèbres et ceux de la lumière. D'un côté Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, accompagnaient de ses alliés, vampires, Détraqueurs et autres créatures démoniaques. De l'autre, rassemblaient autour du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, les professeurs, les élèves de la cinquième à la septième années, la plupart des Serpentards ayant rejoint leurs parents, et bien sûr, les Aurors du ministère.

Mais parmi ce tumulte de corps qui tombaient sous les coups des armes, des sortilèges et autres, manquait une personne. Celle qui était la clef de voûte du monde sorcier, Harry Potter. En effet, le Survivant, celui qui devait réaliser la prophétie manquait à l'appel. Pas seulement lui mais aussi certains de ses camarades de classes. Ils avaient disparus depuis plus d'un mois suite à une visite à Pré-au-Lard. Enlevés par un groupe de sorciers inconnus jusqu'alors. Personnes ne savaient où ils étaient enfermés.

Dans ce combat final, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà tombées. Parmi elles, Hagrid le demi-géant et Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion. Rogue avait été le premier à tomber, de la main même du seigneur des ténèbres. Traître il était, mourir avait été sa punition. Après lui nombreux furent ceux qui tombaient, plus rapidement du côté des élèves moins entraînés. Perte compensée par le recul des Détraqueurs très vite acculés par les sortilèges du Patronus.

Mais parmi cette foule indistincte, deux hommes se faisaient face, deux hommes considérés comme les plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle : Albus Dumbledore et Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Entourés de leur aura, ils étaient le centre du combat. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient. Quinze minutes intensives où ils répondaient à un sortilège par un autre sortilège toujours plus puissant et destructeur. Un quart d'heure qu'ils évitaient les sortilèges qu'ils leur étaient jetés. Mais cela ne dura pas, puisque Dumbledore fut touchait par un doloris.

Voulant profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, Voldemort s'avança pour en finir avec son ancien professeur. Au moment de jeter le sortilège de mort, une grande lumière s'éleva autour du champ de bataille empêchant tous les protagonistes de bouger ou même de lancer le moindre sort. Enrager par ce fait, Voldemort chercha du regard le responsable.

Il se tenait là encore entourer d'un pentacle, et de six silhouette. Les regardant de haut depuis les portes du château. Devant eux se tenait le groupe responsable de l'enlèvement du jeune Potter et de ses amis. Leur chef s'avança de quelques pas et leurs parla.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez cessé se combat inutile, vous allez faire ce que nous vous ordonnerons.

-Qui es-tu pour oser parler ainsi à Lord Voldemort ? Libère…

Un Doloris le faisant stopper sa phrase. La douleur était telle, qu'il tomba au sol mais gardant les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. Lorsque la douleur cessa, il jeta son regard rouge de colère vers l'inconnu.

-Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous allons pouvoir parler. Mais avant cela suivez-nous dans la Grande Salle.

Et c'est comme mu par une autre volonté que les combattant se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle contre leurs gré. Une fois dans celle-ci, l'un des six inconnu envoya les tables dans un coin laissant à la place de la table des professeurs un unique trône. Entièrement fais d'or et d'orichalque. Le chef s'y mis attendant que toutes les personnes se mettent à genoux en face de lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses seconds.

-Allez me chercher les autres élèves, il ne devrait y avoir aucune résistance, le sort agis sur tout le château.

Quatre des six personnes avec lui quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans les différentes salles communes afin d'amener les élèves avec les autres. Dumbledore les regarda partir puis tourna sa tête vers le chef.

-Quel est ce sort que vous nous avez jeté ?

-Magnifique comme effet n'est-ce pas ? Un sort inventé par les créateurs de ce château. Remarquable ce que peux faire la réunion des quatre plus grands sorciers de notre monde, dans le seul but de protéger les élèves.

-En quoi consiste t-il ?

-Vous êtes très curieux monsieur le directeur. Mais je vais vous répondre. C'est un simple sort de magie runique qui utilise la force des éléments combinés à un pentacle. Il en résulte un arrêt du flux magique chez toutes les personnes désignées et un arrêt total de la motricité. En moyenne, il dure dans les cinquante minutes.

Les élèves de la première à la quatrième année arrivèrent à ce moment, escortés par les quatre silhouettes vêtues de noire. Les élèves se retrouvant avec leurs prédécesseurs à genoux devant les sept inconnus. Qui étaient à nouveau tous réunis, là où était d'habitude la table des professeurs. Le chef toujours assis dans son trône reprit la parole.

-Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de question l'un et l'autre à poser. Et nous avons vos réponses. Qui souhaite commencer par une question ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous n'avez pas encore devinez, monsieur le directeur, mais c'est très simple. Nous sommes ceux que l'on nomme les Myrmidons. C'est la personne à gauche de l'homme qui avait répondu. Et d'après sa voie, il devait s'agir d'une femme.

-Si mes connaissances ne me font pas défauts, il s'agissait des meilleurs guerriers de la Grèce antique. Ils étaient tous sous les ordres du demi-dieu Achille. Donc cela doit être vous.

-C'est exact, c'est cela même. Et je dois dire que ce statut de demi-dieu me convient plus que vous ne le croyez. Il arbora alors un sourire.

-Non c'est impossible. Vous n'avez pas pu…

-Je vois que ce cher Voldemort a compris. Et bien si, nous y avons accédé.

Dumbledore fut surpris, puis paru comprendre.

-Non, c'est totalement irréaliste. Ce n'est qu'une légende.

-Hélas si, il existe vraiment !

-Professeur, de quoi parlez-vous ?

-En fait, monsieur Weasley, d'après la mythologie grecque, le héros Achille aurait été invulnérable. Aucunes armes ne pouvait le tuer. Et cela grâce à sa mère, mère qui voulait le préserver d'une mort prématurée, l'a plongé dans le fleuve qui sépare la terre de l'Hadès, le Styx. Mais une seule partie de son corps ne fut pas exposé à l'eau du fleuve. Son talon. Après un moment de silence, il reprit. Donc si vous l'avez trouvé, c'est que vous vous y êtes immergés. Donc vous n'avez aucun point faible.

-C'est exact. Et vous allez apprécier la suite monsieur le directeur. L'une des entrées vers le royaume des morts se trouve ici à Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi votre Seigneur des ténèbres cherche à s'approprier l'école, le passage se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard.

Le directeur fut frappé d'horreur. Il bégaya.

-Mais…mais, seul un Fourchelang peut pénétrer dans la Chambre. C'est pour cela que vous avez enlevé Harry Potter.

-Non ce n'est pas pour cela, puisque je suis moi-même un Fourchelang. Voldemort parut furieux.

-Non, maudit gamin voilà donc où tu étais passé. Et Dumbledore qui croyait que tu t'es fais enlever.

-Harry c'est bien toi, pourquoi avoir mis au point cette mise en scène ?

L'homme assis retira sa capuche et tous purent voir le visage de celui qui était censé avoir disparu depuis plus d'un mois. Visage encadré par des cheveux couleur de l'ébène, lui arrivant au milieu du dos retenu par un simple catogan, et où brillait deux émeraudes de glaces qui foudroyaient quiconque le regardait dans les yeux.

-Vous avez été long à trouver tout de même. Et cela car je ne suis pas un pion que l'on manipule à votre guise professeur. Pendant quinze ans, vous avez manipulé ma vie, me laissant croupir chez des Moldus ignobles qui me maltraiter. J'ai pris conscience de cela dès que la prophétie me fut livrée. Je me suis même mis à penser que je devrais me joindre à ce cher Tom pour vous faire payer tout ce que vous m'avez fais. Mais dès la rentrée de ma sixième année, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à une autre possibilité, faire en sorte que vous disparaissiez tous les deux. Mais pour cela, je devais savoir tout ce que vous me cachiez encore et me trouvez des alliés de taille. Choses réalisées avec leurs aides, il désigna les six personnes l'entourant. Mais laissait moi vous les présenter.

Les six inconnus se découvrirent alors. Leurs visages stupéfièrent tout le monde. Devant eux se tenaient, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Mark Evans et Laurène Cailac. Tous arboraient un sourire froid et cruel sur les lèvres.

Mark Evans était le jeune garçon qui habitait à Privet Drive. Celui que Harry avait sauvait de son cousin lors de l'été précédent sa cinquième année. Il était entré à Poudlard lors de la sixième année de Harry, et avait été mit à Serdaigle. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge. Un mètre soixante dix. Bien qu'inférieur comme le dise certains sorciers, il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion et avait un certain avantage connaissant le Survivant.

Laurène venait de l'école de sorcellerie de Suisse. Elle était venue en Angleterre à la suite du retour de son grand-père, ancien ami de Dumbledore, pour essayer de voir si les différents ministères pouvaient s'allier contre Voldemort. Suite à la prise de pouvoir des Mangemorts en Grèce. C'était une fille d'un mètre soixante cinq, les cheveux blonds vénitiens et les yeux aux couleurs de l'ambre. Elle avait été placée à Serpentard à cause de son caractère.

Bien que dans des maisons rivales, elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec le Survivant à cause de cette mélancolie qui ne quittait plus ses yeux depuis la mort de Sirius. Mélancolie similaire chez elle depuis la mort de ses parents quelques années auparavant. Leur amitié s'était changée au fur et à mesure en un sentiment plus profond et plus forts.

-Vous vous êtes passés pour des victimes alors que vous étiez les agresseurs. Mais je ne comprends pas, vous êtes censés ne pas pouvoir vous supporter.

-Heureux de savoir que le grand Albus Dumbledore n'est finalement pas omniscient. Manipulation de ma part, c'était mon plan me faire croire à tout le monde que ne m'entendez avec personne depuis ma sixième année à part Laurène. Et mon cousin. Ne faites pas cette tête, nous ne sommes pas stupides. Evans était le nom de ma mère et un bon livre de généalogie nous a permis de lever ce mystère. Vous m'avez caché beaucoup de chose mais je les connais toutes maintenant. Tout comme je sais que vous me surveillez depuis que je suis avec elle. Mais apparemment nous avons réussi à échapper à votre surveillance pour nos petites réunions, ou bien est-ce que vous n'arriviez pas à me trouver, même avec la carte.

-Comment sais-tu que nous avions la carte ?

-Dans son testament, Sirius m'a prévenu qu'il avait effectué une nouvelle carte avec Remus pour pouvoir me surveiller plus facilement. Bien que réticent à l'idée de vous la faire, il l'a fait. Mais comme il ne pouvait supporter le fait que vous l'ayez laissé enfermer chez lui pendant un an, il m'a tout raconté. Et très vite j'ai trouvé une astuce pour éviter d'avoir l'autre bâtard graisseux sur le dos. Ou cette satanée chatte couverte de puces. Je suis bien content de l'avoir tuer. Mon premier _Avada Kedavra_.

Le directeur paraissait stupéfait et Voldemort ravi. Miss Teigne avait été retrouvé morte au début du mois de décembre 1996. mais le concierge qui avait entendu la fin, venait à présent, en s'avançant menaçant vers Harry. Personne ne savait comment il avait réussi à se libérer du sort.

-Sale petit morveux, comment as-tu osé faire cela à ma chatte.

Harry ne prêta aucune attention à lui et regarda ses hommes, à la recherche du responsable. Il hocha les épaules, de toute façon il le saura bientôt. Il replanta ses yeux sur la silhouette de Rusard qui s'avançait toujours.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te dépecer comme un…

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort toucha le vieillard en pleine poitrine qui s'écroula raide mort. Harry regarda celui qui venait de lancer le sort. C'est à dire son cousin. Il le regardait avec des yeux perçant mais une touche de fierté y brillait.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir celui-là encore moins depuis qu'il m'a collé pour avoir insulté sa chatte.

-Ce n'est rien, je me demandais juste qui l'avait délivré de son sort. Et en fait, félicitation, ton premier Avada il me semble.

Le garçon baissa la tête gêner d'une telle intention. Mais heureux que son cousin le félicite. L'assemblée était figée. Comment un garçon de douze ans pouvait lancer un impardonnables ?

-Bravo Potter, tu te mets aux impardonnables également, tu…

-_Endoloris_. Laurène venait de jeter le sort, et le maintenait.

-Personne n'est autorisé à parler à Achille sur ce ton.

Et pour approuver ses paroles, Neville lança également le doloris sur Voldemort. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur, et criait plein poumon sa souffrance. Au bout cinq minutes, les sortilèges cessèrent, mais un sourire sadique se trouvait sur les lèvres des deux coupables.

-J'aurai du vous prévenir, ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout ma douce moitié.

La salle tiqua à cette phrase. Si lançait un doloris était doux alors que signifiait souffrir. Harry prouva ses dires en attirant la fille sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant un moment, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune cruauté mais un amour sincère. Quand ils arrêtèrent, elle resta au même endroit avec une moue d'une enfant punie et jouant avec sa baguette.

-Vous savez que vous êtes énervant à faire cela tout le temps.

-Luna tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire cela, alors tais-toi.

La jeune fille agacée par la réplique de son amie lui tira la langue. La scène était complètement irréaliste pour les autres. Un moment ils pouvaient vous écorcher vif et un autre blaguer comme des adolescents.

-Bon il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à finir. Vous avez encore quelque chose à dire, avant que l'on vous tue.

-Pourquoi nous avoir trahis, nous vous faisions confiance. Et Hermione je t'aimais.

-Ron, comme toujours tu n'as rien compris.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, le libéra du sort puis vint près de lui et l'embrassa. Peu après elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda.

-Tu oublies juste une chose, nous ne sommes pas les traîtres. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois mais contre toute attente, elle lui enfonça une dague dans le ventre. Elle la retira violemment et le regarda avec un sourire sadique.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

-Tu oses me demander pourquoi. Tu as réussi à tromper Dumbledore mais pas Harry, il très vite vu clair dans ton jeu.

Elle prit sa dague et lui découpa la manche gauche de sa cape. Révélant ainsi la marque des ténèbres. Ron avait un regard horrifié. Et tous les élèves semblaient surpris. Le directeur le premier, tandis que Voldemort souriait.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer…

-Inutile, même ce stupide rat était plus courageux que toi. Elle eut un sourire.

-Etait ?

-Bien sûr très cher directeur. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser en vie après avoir trahi mes parents. Cela va faire un an qu'il est mort, il me semble.

-C'est donc toi qui l'as mit dans cet état plus que misérable.

-Oui Tom mais nous avons réussi à le maintenir en vie pendant une semaine avant de le tuer. N'est-ce pas ma chérie. La jeune fille approuva de la tête.

L'ordre du phœnix paru horrifier. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait au Survivant pour que celui-ci devienne pire que Voldemort ?

-Harry, qu'es-tu devenu ? Le directeur venait de poser cette question d'une voix tremblante.

-Celui que j'aurai dû être depuis mes onze ans. J'ai eu la stupide idée de renoncer à être envoyé à Serpentard. Ne faites pas cette tête tous. Ma véritable place est Serpentard, et maintenant je regrette de ne pas y avoir été. Mais en contrepartie j'ai rencontré ceux qui me soutiennent maintenant. Et cela depuis l'annonce de la prophétie. Prophétie à qui je dois mon héritage d'ailleurs.

-C'est donc vrai, tu es bien l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes vraiment sénile. Rappelez-vous la prophétie : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_alors Tom que cela fait-il de connaître enfin la fameuse prophétie. Tu sais maintenant que ton heure est arrivée. Et tu n'y échapperas pas.

-C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu faire une chose pareille. Impensable, j'ai fait de toi mon égal, cela veut dire que tu es…

-…l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux ici bas. Alors adieu.

Il se leva de son siège, tendis sa main vers Ginny. Celle-ci eut un sourire et lui mit une épée dans les mains. Celle-ci brillait d'un éclat pur, sa lame était recouverte de runes. Tout le monde était fasciné par l'épée. Harry s'avança lentement vers Voldemort se délectant des tremblements de son ennemi.

-Peu importe si je meurt maintenant Potter, tu ne crois tout de même pas que mes Mangemorts et le ministère vont te laisser tranquille après ça.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, il esquissa un sourire. Puis lui répondit.

-Vois tu, Voldemort. Tes Mangemorts sont déjà sous mes ordres. Un homme parmi eux m'a servi d'espion, ainsi que véhiculeur d'idées. Tu veux savoir qui sais ? D'accord, lèves toi.

Un homme se leva et vint se placer aux côtés d'Achille. Il découvrit son visage. Laissant apparaître celui de Lucius Malefoy.

-Oui, tu as été stupide de le libérer d'Azkaban. Et grâce à lui, tous tes hommes sont sous mes ordres. Enfin ceux qui sont contres mourront. Et tu as parlé du ministère il me semble. Une autre preuve de votre stupidité à tous. Lors de sa prise de pouvoir, j'ai rendu une petite visite à notre chère Premier ministre et ses collaborateurs. Et depuis, ils travaillent pour moi, Amélia Bones en tête. Personne ne peut m'arrêter. Aujourd'hui l'Angleterre et Poudlard tombent sous mes ordres et demain sa sera l'Europe, ensuite le Monde. Nous allons instaurer un règne où nous serons les maîtres. Et Poudlard sera notre base.

Il fit une courte pose laissant l'assemblée tremblait encore plus.

-Maintenant vous savez tout. Il est l'heure de mourir Tom. Adieu.

Il abattit son épée sur la tête du seigneur des ténèbres. Celle-ci roula sur le côté, et rapidement une flaque de sang se répandit sur le sol. Le monde était perdu. Si les Mangemorts de Voldemort en plus du ministère se rallier à Harry cela était la fin.

-Le pouvoir inconnu réside en cette épée…il s'agit…

-D'une des rares épées forgées par les dieux à l'aube des temps. Plus particulièrement celle de Thot, le dieu de la sagesse et de l'écriture. La manipulation de ces épées ne sont pas accorder à tous les humains. Mais notre famille à ce pouvoir. Mon cousin, Mark en possède une également. Quoi, vous ne saviez pas ? Que c'est triste. Ma mère et la père de Mark étaient cousin, donc il est normal que nous soyons aussi cousin non ?

-Harry ce n'est pas que l'on s'ennuis mais on pourrai finir ça maintenant non ?

-Comme tu veux Neville. Mais qui s'occupe du papy. Et puis, Lucius va l'enfermer dans les cachots, nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. Mangemorts, je laisse vous occupez des professeurs et des membres de l'ordre du phœnix, faites ce que vous en voulez. Que les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs, l'école fonctionnera toujours de la même façon, à partir d'aujourd'hui s'ouvre une ère nouvelle. L'ère des Myrmidons. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle, obéissant docilement à Harry. La salle fut bientôt complètement vide de vie à l'exception de Harry et Laurène.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire demain ?

-Asseoir mon pouvoir sur le pays. Je ne ferais pas comme Voldemort. Pas de violence gratuite sauf dans les cas rebelles. Si les gouvernements ne veulent pas entendre la voie de la raison je leur ferai voir ce qui en coûte de s'opposer à nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera sans encombre. Je n'aurais rien pu faire si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Toi la descendante de Milady.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi monsieur Potter. Et encore plus de créer avec vous cette ère, celle qui raconteras notre histoire pendant des siècles après notre mort. L'histoire d'Achille et ses Myrmidons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un one shot. mais j'ai pensé remettre un autre chapitre pour expliquer la situation quelques années plus tard. En tout cas, laissez une review pour dire ce que vous pensez


	2. RAR et note

Gomen nasai de ne pas avoir répondu avant. Mais je profite d'avoir un trou cette après-midi pour répondre aux reviews. Ce chapitre n'est réservé qu'à la réponse de vos compliments et j'en passe.

Mais aussi pour vous demander ce que vous voudriez voir dans la suite car moi j'en ai aucune idée, je suis preneur de tous ce qui passe dans votre tête, on verra par la suite.

Et pour finir je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour prendre le temps de ma lire surtout que je ne pense pas avoir un don extraordinaire pour écrire mais si ça vous plait ça me suffit. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, je tiens à dire que le prochain arrivera d'ici la fin de la semaine, j'ai pas trop eu le temps ces deux dernières semaines, preuve à l'appui c'est pas moi qui est réécrit ce que j'avais sur mes brouillons mais mon frère.

Encore un petit mot, je travaille en ce moment même sur deux autres idées, un cross-over avec shaman king déjà bien entamé, et une petite réécriture de la totalité des livres avec un Harry assez différent et à Serpentard, mais je garde les autres surprises pour plus tard.

Par contre je ne pense pas les mettre avant un long moment, du moins le temps que l'autre n'est pas totalement terminée ou presque. Mais si l'envie se fait, j'ai le premier chapitre du cross over pour vous. Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

**RAR : **

Youpala : pour le beta, non je suis désolé mais j'en avais plus. Et les Myrmidons si tu veux savoir qui ils sont je te conseille le film TROIE. En tout cas merci.

Zabou : je sais que cela ne colle pas avec les persos originaux, mais j'aime bien les darkHarry alors j'ai essayé d'en faire un sans prétention d'être le meilleur. Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'elle te plait tout de même.

Onarluca : arigâtoi moi aussi je l'aime bien comme ça le petit Harry. Pour la suite il faut voir.

Kimmy lyn : et oui plein de clin d'œil. Content qu'il te plaise mais pour la suite faut voir.

Hisoka : arigâo

Cicin : merci beaucoup.

Eternity : la petite Maë, content qu'elle te plaise. Pour la suite faut voir ce que vous voulez dedans car moi j'en ai aucune idée. Encore merci et vivement ton prochain chapitre.

Mimie : merci, peut-être peut-être pas, tout dépend de ma motivation. Ou plutôt de ce que vous voulez.

Alpo : merci beaucoup.

Lord sinuae : arigato.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de lire mes petites histoires et de faire part de votre avis. Et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic. +

Sayonara

Sôjirô.


End file.
